Who Really Killed Her
by blinknena182
Summary: Harry Potter reopens a case only to find the real killer is on the loose.Read and Review
1. The Death of Theodore Nott

Discalimer I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter 1-The Death of Theodore Nott**

**  
**  
For the second night in a row Harry Potter woke up sweating and screaming. He had been dreaming about her again. He could never forget Hermione Granger. She had been with him in the worse and best of times. Every day he regretted not telling her the truth not confessing his love but what he regretted most of all was letting her die at the hands of Draco Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy also died that day but ironically died at the hands of his own father. Lucius Malfoy had been taken back to Azkaban Prison for the third and last time.

He had gone crazy shortly after killing his only son, all you could hear him for Lucius these days were whispers. He was easily captured by Ministry Aurors they claimed in there investigations that he was singing 'Hush Little Baby' silently to what seemed like an imaginary baby.  
  
Harry then trained to be an Aurors for the Ministry Of Magic. He after all was the one that defeated Voldermort in the final battle. He reopened Hermione's case after reading the Mediwizards autopsy report.  
  
This report startled Harry making him immune to sleeping droughts and to dreamless droughts. Harry had been investigating the case for well over six months but this particular day he received a letter. But instead of having it delivered by an owl it was delivered by a crow.  
  
The letter seemed to be written in blood the stamp was black and it had a rose imprited in it.

* * *

_Dear Mister H.J. Potter,_

_  
I have not much time meet me at Hog's Head around 1A.M. __I have very important information on Miss Granger's cause of her death. I won't contact you agian if you don't show.  
  
Be there  
Theodore Nott _

_P.S. Come alone or else._

* * *

Harry could only chuckle at this. He was know in the Ministry for being the only Auror that worked alone and Nott was threatening him to come alone or else. He clearly was at an advantage.

* * *

Harry apparated from his modest flat to Homestead, at 12:50 A.M. exactly. He walked briskly to Hog's Head. Entering he found Nott waiting impatiently in booth. Nott looked shaken he look thin, pale and his face resemble that of a madman.  
  
"Hello Nott." Harry said grimly.  
  
"Potter, please sit." Whispered Nott looking back an forth.  
  
"What happened, Nott? You look bad."  
  
"Of course I look bad he is going to kill me."  
  
"I already told you Lucius Malfoy is in Azkaban there is no way he is..."  
  
"Potter is not him I'm worried about."  
  
"Well then tell me what you know?" Harry stated in his business mode.  
  
"I know who the father is."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You very well know. She was pregnant when she died."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"That is not important now."  
  
"Then who is it Ron, Neville..."  
  
"I was Malfoy."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Keep it down Potter." He grumbled looking around resembling a schizoid, locking eyes with imaginary people.  
  
"How do you know?  
  
"He told me a day before he died. Why do you think I did everything possible so she wouldn't fight?"  
  
"But he killed her." As Harry said that, Nott took out a gun.  
  
"Nott what are you doing?"  
  
"He won't be able to kill me if I'm already dead." He yelled to snipping around.  
  
"Who?" Harry questioned  
  
"You'll know soon enough" And those were Theodore Nott's last words.

* * *

What do you think? 


	2. Rushed Meeting

I don't have a beta for this story. If you want to be my beta. Email me. And sorry for the long, long delay of 6 months.

* * *

Chapter 2

Harry Potter was in a rushed meeting. They had been there for more than an hour discussing Nott's death. But like always they got nowhere. They all looked at the pictures of his body, which incredibly kept bleeding for hours, feeling and eerie presence between each other. All those pictures combined with the darkness that consumed the night made five trained Aurors and a Head Auror feel a little bit uncomfortable.

"Potter you should have never reopened this case." The Head Auror berated Harry.

"I just wanted to prove that she wasn't killed for because of the war there was much more at hand." Harry defended himself.

"Yes Harry we all know she was your girlfriend but you shouldn't even been on the case."

"You have a connection to the victim that can't be part of an investigation."

"But you never told anyone that she was pregnant did you? You didn't even care to inform anyone that she wasn't killed a killing curse either. She wasn't killed in battle and you know it."

"Then what Potter? You want me to open an investigation so we can find who killed her? It hasn't had any leads in six months."

"Alastor Nott is dead. We were just confirmed that he had received a Dementors Kiss yet he spoke to me. He mailed me a letter written in his blood and you want me to forget he did anything of that sort."

"Harry lets think you are right. Then what? We have a killer on the loose."

"Let me speak to Lucius Malfoy."

"Potter you know that the Ministry is protecting him. And if you make another sob story for him he will be out, free to kill."

"Mad-Eye I'll go with him. I'll keep him in check."

"You can go in a week."

"And Potter don't you ever call me Alastor again."

"Sorry."

* * *

Read Review. Next chapter will be longer. 


End file.
